Troubled Times
by i-love-svu
Summary: What happened after the camera panned out at the end of Pirates of the Third Reich? My take on things. Chapters are now fixed!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just now realized that I had the chapters all mixed up. But I've fixed it. Enjoy!

* * *

Gil Grissom exhaled sharply as he stroked her hair. Without fully realizing what she was doing, he had just stopped Lady Heather Kessler from committing murder. 

He held her as she sobbed, her tears running down her pale cheeks, off of her face and onto his shirt. Gil could feel the moister beginning to soak his entire shoulder.

The man bound to the front of Heather's vehicle, Johann Wolfowitz, groaned loudly in pain. He struggled furiously to untie the ropes from his wrists.

Doing his best to ignore Wolfowitz, Gil continued stroking Heather's hair in an attempt to calm her. Her entire body seemed to shake harder with each sob.

Gil felt as if his heart were crumbling as he held her. Each sob from Heather was agony filled, and it hurt to know that he couldn't help her stop crying.

Wolfowitz's cries for help became louder, along with Heather's pain filled sobs. Gil closed his eyes as he tried to decide which to help first; The man tied tightly to the car, or Heather?

Hastily deciding Heather was much more important, Gil sprung into action.

"Shut up!" He shouted at Wolfowitz, who was crying out louder than ever.

Heather stopped sobbing for a brief moment and looked at Gil. She was obviously startled by the anger in his voice.

"Come on, Heather," He whispered to her, ignoring the look on her face that was so heartbreaking. She was still breathing irregularly and was fighting to calm herself, but it seemed to be a lost cause.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Gil attempted to get Heather to walk to his car. Upon taking the first step, she let out a sob and picked her right foot up off of the ground; Gil glanced down at it to see if it was injured but the combination of her leather boots and black pants sheltered her ankle from view.

Gil quickly scooped Heather up in his arms, making her inhale a gasping breath; A harder breath than she had been breathing.

Taking long strides Gil walked to his Denali with Heather in his arms.

"What… are… you… doing?" Heather gasped. Each time her breathing slowed, the tears began. It seemed as though she were trying to decide which one was worse; The hyperventilating or crying.

"Just, just try and calm down," Gil whispered, still walked to his vehicle.

Wolfowitz's cries intensified, drawing more anger from Gil. But he managed to keep it under wraps for a while longer.

Using the hand that was supporting Heather's back, Gil was able to open the back passenger door; With little effort he placed her on the back seat.

"Stay here," Gil ordered.

Heather remained in the upright sitting position until Gil slammed the door shut. Then she collapsed to her right in a fit of sobs, covering her pale face with her hands.

Gil trudged back to Wolfowitz, a mixed look of disgust and shock on his face.

"Untie me, please!" The man hoarsely begged.

Gil once again ignored his pleads for help. "Why did you kill her?" He hissed.

There wasn't any solid proof that Wolfowitz had killed Heather's daughter, Zoe. But Gil was going with what his gut told him; And it said that this guy was definitely guilty.

"It doesn't matter. Please help me!" His cries made Gil's blood boil.

"Answer me and I'll consider it!"

"I wanted to do tests on her child and she refused. She had to be taught a lesson," Wolfowitz sneered.

Just as Gil was about to teach the man his own lesson, two ambulances and two police cars pulled down the dirt drive, their sirens blaring. Captain Brass stepped out of the first car. He surveyed the scene before him; His eyes landed on Johann Wolfowitz who was tied tightly to the grille of an unidentified Suburban.

The paramedics rushed into action, untying Wolfowitz from the car. Gil strode toward Brass, a semi shocked look still on his face.

"What the hell happened?" The detective asked at once.

Gil sighed. "Heather… she… whipped him." He gestured to the EMT's, who were now loading Wolfowitz into the first ambulance.

Brass's eyes followed the medics for a few seconds.

"Where is she?" He asked gruffly.

Gil slowly pulled open the Denali's passenger door; Heather was lying down on the seat, her hands still covering her face but it appeared that she was either asleep or had passed out from the irregular breathing.

He pulled her from the car, slowly and gently as so not to startle her. Heather groaned in her sleep as Gil picked her up again. Brass followed behind the Entomologist as he carried passed out Heather to the second ambulance.

"I can't believe she would do this," Gil sighed. He managed to climb into the ambulance and lay Heather down on the gurney. The medics informed him that they would handle things from there; As he jumped out of the vehicle, they slammed the doors and tore off, sirens once again blaring.

"It's pretty shocking," Brass admitted.

The two men stood in silence, the dust around them settling back to the ground.

"I'd better get to the hospital," Gil exhaled.

But even after those words left his mouth, Gil made no move. Not to walk to his car, not to do anything. He simply stood there in shock as he realized the woman he loved had almost committed murder.

And yet, he still loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Heather opened her eyes slowly as a bright light shined into them. An apologetic looking nurse was standing beside her bed, a small maglite held in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kessler. Just checking on you." The nurse looked at Heather's hand for a moment then left the room.

As the door clicked shut, the dominatrix stared up at the ceiling. She was in the hospital; A hospital bed. Was she injured? There wasn't the slightest ounce of pain in her body, so why was she in the bed? Heather sat up in an attempt to find out why she was in the bed; Upon sitting up, a sharp pain shot through her rib area, causing her to lay back down immediately.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she pressed her hand into the right side of her chest. After a moment, the pain subsided, but the tears remained still in her eyes.

A quiet knock came from the door. Without waiting to be granted permission to enter, Gil walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Heather moved her head downward so she could look at him. Truthfully, he looked awful; His eyes gave away the fact that he hadn't slept in a while, his clothes were wrinkled and he looked a mixture of relief and anger.

"Hi," He whispered, nearing the bed.

Heather simply nodded. Her ribs were still searing with pain but she didn't let on; She didn't want Gil to worry about her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay," She lied. "Why am I in the hospital?"

Gil didn't answer right away. He sighed quietly as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"You whipped Johann Wolfowitz nearly to death."

Heather swallowed hard as the words left Gil's lips. She held back her tears as she realized it hadn't been a nightmare; She really had done that.

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes. He's in critical condition but the doctor's expect him to live," Gil calmly replied.

"But you didn't answer my question; Why am I in the hospital?"

Gil studied the woman before him for a moment. She didn't look like the Heather he knew; Her hair was limp, her skin was still pale and she had some deep purple bruises on her face. The blue and white dotted hospital gown she was wearing looked baggy; Gil was used to seeing her in leather attire, so this was a little discomforting.

"The doctor said that at some point there must have been a struggle between you two. You have three broken ribs on your right side, your hand and wrist are fractured, and a few minor cuts. The bruises on your face look worse than they really are," Gil slowly explained.

Heather looked at her hands. The left appeared to be fine but the right was in a cast. She attempted to wiggle her finger but instead of seeing the movement she hoped for, pain shot up her arm. She shut her eyes tight as the tears fell.

"Heather?" Gil softly asked.

She shakily wiped at her eyes with her uninjured hand. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

She could feel herself starting to loose control again. The tears flooded her eyes and after a moment of trying to keep herself together, Heather gave up and surrendered. Warm tears streamed down her face, accompanied by sobs. Gil stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and wrapped his arms around her.

The same nurse that had been in the room earlier came in again. She looked shocked upon seeing the hysterically sobbing woman; Gil shook his head at her, signaling that he had things under control. As the nurse left, Heather buried her face in Gil's chest.

"It'll be okay," Gil soothed. He hid the uncertainty in his voice very well. "It'll be okay."

* * *

**I apologize that the chapter is so short. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gil sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He raised his right arm and glanced at his watch; 10:47 P.M. He had been awake for well over 30 hours and at least 12 of those hours had been spent in the Desert Palm Hospital.

He stood outside of Heather's room, staring through the door. The only thing visible was her sleeping form, occasionally moving her in her sleep.

"How is she?" Jim Brass asked as he approached Gil. He was donning a black suit, as usual, with an expressionless face.

"Better. Broken ribs, fractured wrist, but she'll be okay," Gil ran his hand over his face. He didn't move his eyes from her. "Are they going to charge her with anything?" He asked with a sudden very serious tone in his voice.

Jim briefly followed Gil's gaze. After studying the sleeping woman for a moment, he looked away.

"No. The DA has decided she was too traumatized and shocked from learning about her daughter's death to be held responsible. Thankfully Wolfowitz didn't die; Otherwise she'd be lying in there handcuffed to the bed," The detective looked over at Gil as he finished his sentence.

"Yeah."

Silence fell once again between them. The only noise was the shuffling of papers, nurses chattering frantically, doctors shouting orders. The usual hospital noise.

"Aren't you going to tell her?" Brass looked through the door again.

Heather shifted in her sleep, her hand pressing into the right side of her chest as pain shot through her body. Tears stung her eyes, but they didn't fall. She wouldn't let them. As the pain drifted away, she fell back into a deep sleep.

"Not yet," Gil groaned as he sat down in one of the red plastic chairs next to the door. "For now, I think I'll just let her sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Heather shifted in her sleep as a dream of she and her daughter began.

"_Mom, I can't let you buy that shirt," Zoe laughed. _

_She and her mother were shopping for long awaited new clothes. Heather had just held a hot pink shirt that said "HOTTIE". Zoe hadn't had such a fun time in quite a while, especially with her mother. As their laughter died away, Heather folded the shirt and neatly placed it back on the pile._

"_I really appreciate you coming home to shop with me," Heather smiled at her daughter. _

"_It's not a problem. I'm happy to see you."  
_

_Zoe hugged her mother while they were still walking, making Heather laugh._

"_Sweetheart, let me stop so you can give me a proper hug."_

_Heather smiled, gluing her feet to the floor. She opened her arms and Zoe quickly hugged her mother. Both were smiling as they continued on walking._

_Heather glanced around at her surroundings. She was no longer in the mall and Zoe was no longer right by her side._

"_Honey?" She called out and began walking. After a moment, she realized she was in the dominion; The living room to be exact. But, it didn't look the same. The house looked as it had before she had turned it into Lady Heather's Dominion._

"_Mommy!"_

_Heather spun around just in time to see eight year old Zoe running toward her. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her blue eyes full of energy and happiness._

"_Pick me up please?"_

_Heather couldn't refuse the request. She bent down and lifted the little girl up, resting her on her hip. _

"_What's wrong?" She hid her confusion; A moment ago, she and Zoe had been shopping. And now, here she was, eight years old, being help by her mother._

"_I just wanted to tell you that I love you." _

Zoe locked her arms around her mother, then jumped down to the hardwood floor and took off, running back to whatever she had been playing.

"_Um… no running in the house!" Heather called after her daughter. This time, the confusion was evident in her voice._

_Heather blinked furiously, the bright sun shining into her eyes. She was now sitting atop a grassy hill, her black satin skirt spread out on the ground around her._

_She held her hand up to her eyes, blocking the harsh rays so she could see. _

_Zoe, now back to her original age before her death, was sitting next to her. Unlike the last time Heather had seen her, Zoe now had all of her blonde hair back. She didn't look sick or, as harsh as it was, dead, in the least._

"_Zoe, honey," Heather pulled her daughter into a hug._

"_Mom."_

"_What is it?" The eldest of the two wiped away her tears and focused on what her daughter had to say._

"_Mom, you have to let me go," Zoe whispered, choking back her own tears. "I'm in a better place now."_

_Heather hugged Zoe again as the sun set before them. _

As the dream ended, Heather sat bolt upright. The tears had begun falling again. Much to her surprise, Gil was still right there waiting for her.

"Heather?" He sat on the edge of her bed, locking his arms around her. "Shh, it's okay."

Within minutes she was calmed down. Gil was glad; He had two very important things to tell her.

"I need you to listen to me," He started. Slowly, he took her hands in his.

"What is it?" Heather inquired, breathing softly so not to further cause herself any pain by making her broken ribs hurt.

"Well, the DA has decided not to press charges against you," Gil looked down at her hands.

"Is there something else?"

Gil nodded. Heather stared at him, wanting to know what he had to say.

"And… we found your granddaughter."


	5. Chapter 5

Heather sat on the edge of her hospital bed. Three days in the hospital and she was finally being released. _"Took them long enough," _She thought. With a sigh, she turned her head to the left. A few inches away from her was a white plastic bag, provided by the hospital, which had her clothes regular clothes in it. She was still wearing the blue and white polka dotted gown, and was more than ready to put the clothes in the bag on.

It would not be an easy task. This was something Heather knew. Her injured ribs would make it hard for her to get a shirt on, and her broken hand would make it impossible to zip or button which ever fastening was on the skirt.

Another sigh, and she pulled the bag toward her with her uninjured hand. A moment later, the clothing was being dumped onto the bed. She picked the black short sleeved shirt up. It was the shirt she had worn the night she had attacked Johann Wolfowitz.

A small blood stain appeared toward at the bottom of the shirt. Heather knew it wasn't her blood, which meant it was his.

Choking back a sob, she tossed the shirt onto the floor. She couldn't wear it. There was no way in hell she was going to put that shirt on her body.

Angrily, she decided to wait until Gil arrived; Then he could pick her up some clothes and she would finally be able to go home.

Gil knocked on the white door to Heather's room. When no answer was heard, he pushed the door open; An audible squeak pierced the silence that had been filling the room.

"Heather?" He softly called. A single light was on in the corner of the room. The bed was not visible, nor was the woman that had been in it.

Gil flipped the light switch, the three overhead lights suddenly making the entire room observable. With a sigh of relief, he saw Heather was still in the bed. But not as she had been when he had left.

Heather, normally strong, was sitting on the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. The evidence she had been crying was visible through her green eyes and on her pale cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Gil asked, slowly nearing the bed. Not a sound in the room; Not a single word, sob, or otherwise was heard. "Did something happened."

He realized he was late arriving at the hospital to pick her up. An hour late, but the nurse had told Heather he would be. _"Surely that's not why she has been crying," _Gil thought.

Heather opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. A moment passes and she can't bring herself to open up to Gil yet again. She didn't dare again to give voice to the pain she was feeling.

"I… I'm fine," She lied. Wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks, Heather moved back to the edge of the bed. "Could you hand me—"

Her voice trailed off as her eyes moved from him to the discarded shirt on the grey floor. Gil looked confused for a moment, but then walked over to the black garment and picked it up. Almost instantly, he saw a blood stain.

"Are you bleeding?" Gil inquired. He moved closer to her, praying she was injured any further.

"No," Heather quickly replied. She locked her right wrist and hand over her stomach, feeling slightly sick. "I'm fine."

"Why were you crying?" Gil didn't believe for one second that she was fine.

Accompanied by the sickness feeling, was anger. Heather was angry that Gil wouldn't just believe her, that she was perfectly okay. She lowered her head, feeling dizzy.

"Just, please, take me home," Heather pleaded.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Gil handed her the shirt with an inaudible sigh. "Tell me what's wrong," He gently told her. "I'll listen."

"I want to go home," Heather clenched her jaw. "Please."

"Not yet. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because it's none of your damn business!" Heather shouted. She raised her head to look at him, and Gil saw the anger in her eyes.

Silence.

Gil attempted to think of something to say, to calm her down, anything at all. But nothing came to mind.

"Get dressed and I'll take you." He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Heather let out a small sob; No tears, just an angry cry. With little effort, she pushed herself up from the bed, letting the hospital gown fall to the ground. She shivered, pulling the shirt over her head. Reluctantly, she had gotten over not wearing the shirt fairly quickly. She just wanted to get home. Pain shot through her ribs, but she wasn't about to ask for help. Another minute passed and she was fully clothed, the gown folded neatly at the foot of the bed.

"I'm ready." Heather strode out of the room, a look of both determination and slight fury upon her face. Gil was surprised at how well she was walking for a woman with several injuries. Had he not known what she had gone through, he would have thought she was all right. But of course, he did know. And it broke his heart to see her pushing all of her feelings aside.

The ride to the dominion was silent. Gil didn't attempt to question her any further; He didn't want to see her that angry again.

"Do you need anything?" He asked slowly, pulling through the open large iron gates and stopping at the front door to the large house.

"No. Thank you for the ride," Heather curtly replied. She removed her seat belt, stepped out of the car, and suddenly remembered something she had been meaning to ask him.

"You said you found my granddaughter," She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

"W-where?" Heather expected the worst. She had assumed Zoe's child was dead. But Gil's next sentence assured her the baby wasn't.

"We weren't sure at first so I had a few tests done. Zoe gave birth to a healthy baby girl," Gil explained. He waited a moment for the words to sink in before continuing. "She's at the children's hospital in Henderson; No more than a two weeks old. She was found while a few detectives were searching Wolfowitz's house. Hidden in a compartment in the floor."

Heather inhaled sharply. "Is she okay?" Was the only question she could seem form.

"She's doing much better now that she's been fed and properly cared for." Gil paused, his eyes looking directly into Heather's. "I could take you to see her."

Heather looked down at the gravel beneath her feet, then back up to look at Gil. She didn't understand how he could offer such a thing. She had yelled at him, after everything he had done for her, and yet he was still offering to assist her more.

"Who is going to care for her?" She disregarded the offer momentarily. "After she gets released from the hospital?"

"Well… you could."

Heather furrowed her brows together. "Me?" She softly inquired.

"Usually the infant in cases goes to the next of kin. And seeing how you are the baby's grandmother, I don't see why that would cause a problem."

Heather's mind was spinning with thoughts. She kept them to herself, but the biggest two she voiced as she climbed back into the car.

"I'll have to close the dominion," Heather slowly said aloud. "In order to raise Zoe's daughter."

Gil started the vehicle up and backed out of the driveway. As they drove along, it was silent again for a moment. Gil was the first to speak.

"It'll work out," He softly said. Using his left hand to steer, he moved his right hand to hold hers. "Everything will be okay."

As Gil's hand rested upon Heather's, which was resting on the armrest. He looked away from the road for a moment to glance at her. She looked slightly shocked, and sad in a way. Gil understood it must be hard to realize she was going to raise her deceased daughter's child.

"Heather?" Gil moved his hand back to the steering wheel.

"Hmm?" She couldn't say anything else. Actual words might have made the tears fall, and she wasn't ready for that.

"I know we've had a difficult past and I know you don't entirely forgive me. But, I do want you to know that any help you need, anything at all that I can do, I will."

Heather nodded, considering his words. She felt the shocked feeling subside slightly and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you. I will remember that," She replied.

The drive to the hospital had been better. Gil had listened, and given his input on everything Heather had discussed. How to take care of an infant, when she would close the dominion and what sort of job she would get to the support the baby and herself.

After what seemed like hours, the two arrived at the hospital. Gil unfastened his seat belt, but Heather didn't move.

"Are you okay?" He gently brushed her cheek with his hand.

His touch awoken her from her trance-like state.

"I'm just… don't laugh, but I'm scared," Her tone was soft. Softer than Gil had ever heard her speak.

Gil gently moved in his seat so he was facing her. "I'm going to laugh," He replied. Moving slowly, he cupped her face with his hands. "I promise."

A moment passed and Gil's reassuring touch had made Heather feel better.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes," Heather exhaled. "Never better."

"Good. Now, let's go see your granddaughter."


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me," Gil tapped a blonde nurse on the shoulder. "Which one is the Kessler baby?"

The nurse glanced from him to Heather, then moved over to the window looking into the nursery. She studies the few rows of infants for a moment, then pushed her pudgy finger up against the glass.

"Right there. Third Row, second from the left. Pink and yellow blanket," The nurse pointed the baby out.

Gil followed her finger until he saw the infant. "Thank you very much."

The nurse walked away with a small grin. "It's no problem."

Heather took a single step closer to Gil. She was obviously nervous; Her hands were clasped in front of her, her green eyes stared at the floor until Gil gently lifted her head with his hand.

"Are you ready?"

He understood her nervousness. It was completely understandable. Who wouldn't be slightly uneasy about seeing their first grandchild?

Heather nodded. Slowly, she looked up to the glass and waited for Gil to point the baby out. Her eyes scanned several of the children, looking for any resemblance toward Zoe. Before she could look at them all, Gil was showing her where to look.

"The pink and yellow blanket," He quietly told her.

Heather looked through the large window, her eyes ready to stop on the blanket he had described. She inhaled sharply as her gaze landed upon her granddaughter; Zoe's child.

"Do you want to sit down?" Gil asked.

"No. I want to stand here."

Gil nodded, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders, offering her silent comfort. The two simply stood there looking at the now squirming infant.

"She looks likes Zoe did when she was a baby," Heather whispered, a small laugh in her voice. "It's bringing back a lot of memories."

"I'm sure it does," Gil replied. He smiled at her, watching her observe the baby she would soon be welcoming into her home.

Heather tore her eyes away from the unnamed child to look at Gil. Her emerald eyes flashed happiness; The first time he had seen her happy in a very long time. Turning her attention back on the kicking baby, she rested her head on Gil's shoulder.

"You're okay now? Happy?" Gil inquired. He gently stroked her arm, his eyes occasionally moving from the baby to Heather and back.

Heather sighed contentedly. "Once I'm used to everything I will be."

Gil turned his head sideways and planted a kiss on top of her head. "Good. I'm glad, because you deserve to be happy."

Heather smiled, watching her granddaughter move around happily in the tiny bed.

"Actually, I think after what's been going on," Heather glanced up at Gil again. "We all deserve to be happy."


	7. Chapter 7

"Kessler, right? Heather Kessler?" A different nurse asked. Nether Gil nor Heather had seen where the nurse had come from, but Heather nodded to her, telling her without words that she was indeed the woman in question.

The nurse smiled before continuing.

"I just started my shift and thought I'd offer; Would you like to come in and hold your granddaughter?"

Heather looked up at Gil for a moment then nodded. Her hands shook as she followed the nurse into the room. A few babies were crying, several cooing. Gil walked in after Heather, his hands shoved in his pockets. She glanced back at him, a half smile upon her face.

As the nurse stopped by the bassinet Zoe's baby was in, Gil stood by the door closely observing Heather and the nurse. The nurse said a few things, then motioned for the woman standing next to her to pick the infant up.

Heather hesitated for a moment, but once she was calm enough she bent at the waist and very gently lifted the unnamed baby out of the bed. She cradled her, the crook of her elbow supporting the baby's head and neck while her left arm supported her body.

Slowly, Heather walked over to where Gil was standing. The infant fussed quietly, so Heather talked quietly to her, smiling at her.

"She's beautiful," Gil commented as Heather stood next to him.

"Mmm-hmm," Heather smiled. "Zoe would have been so proud to have such an adorable daughter." She lowered her voice as the sentence left her lips.

"Have you picked out a name yet?"

She didn't answer right away, fearing she might cry. Gil caught on to this and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay," He told her. "It'll be okay."

Silence fell between the two. The only sound in the room was the fussing and crying of the other babies. Heather looked down into the face of her granddaughter, attempting to pick the perfect name for the child in her arms.

"Katie," She quietly said. "Your name is Katie."

Heather looked up at Gil, then back down at newly named Katie.

"She looks like a Katie," Gil grinned. "It really suits her."

Gil and Heather quietly talked, Katie still in her grandmother's arms. As four hours passed and Heather still hadn't put Katie down, the nurse approached them; Telling them to get some sleep and come back afterward, she very gently took the baby back to her bed.

"Well…. Let's go get some breakfast." Gil held the door open for Heather to walk out first.

"Sure. But first, I just want you to know, I really appreciate everything you've done."

The walked along in silence, the only sound being their padding feet upon the linoleum. As they walked along, Gil slipped her hand in his. She looked at their entwined fingers then up into his eyes. Neither said a word, for words were not needed. And as he pulled her closer toward him, wrapping hi arm around her shoulder, it felt to the both of them as if everything was all right.


	8. Chapter 8

"Heather?" Gil called out as he walked into the quiet house. He dropped his jacket to the floor, slipping his shoes off. No sounds came from anywhere, so he set off in search of the former dominatrix and her granddaughter.

It had been one week since Katie had been brought home. Things were rather rough for Heather; It had been a while since she had taken care of an infant, but she was doing well, all things considered.

Gil strode up the stairs, being careful to avoid the creaky spots. He poked the door to the nursery open, revealing the soft yellow painted walls and décor. Walking to the crib, he saw Katie squirming happily.

"Well good morning," He smiled. Gently he lifted her out of the crib, his left arm cradling her head and neck. "Let's go find…" He paused, a smile creeping onto his face. "Let's go find Grandma."

Gil walked back out of the room, setting off for Heather's room. Katie continued squirming.

"Where is she?" He said aloud to fill the complete silence that seemed to have taken over the house. Katie made a gurgling sound; Gil took that to mean she agreed with his question. As the two reached the door to her room, Gil used his free hand to open the door. It squeaked, making him wince slightly, for he didn't want to startle Heather.

Katie gurgled loudly and before Gil entered the room, he looked the infant in her big blue eyes.

"We have to be quiet. Shh," He gently bounced her as he walked into the room.

Much to his surprise, Heather was lying on the large bed sleeping. Gil walked toward the bed, stopping once he was standing on the side of the room she was facing. Her glossy dark hair had fallen in her face; Gil carefully bent down and tucked it behind her ear, causing her to stir.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep," Gil softly said. He hadn't intended on waking her. He had just wanted to make sure she was okay. Stepping lightly, he made his way toward the door.

"Wait," Heather sleepily mumbled. "Come sit down."

Gil looked down at Katie, who was still gurgling. He walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge. Heather rolled over so she was facing the two. Gil carefully placed Katie between them on the bed. He didn't lie down, but sat there watching the interaction between grandmother and granddaughter.

Katie locked her tiny hand around Heather's index finger, making both of the adults in the room smile.

"I really didn't mean to wake you," Gil apologized.

Heather looked up from the baby lying next to her. "It's okay," She smiled. Slowly, she pushed herself up into the sitting position; After staring into Gil's eyes for a moment, she pressed her lips to his.

A moment later, both had pulled back and were staring down at the infant. Neither said anything, simply kept their eyes trained on Katie. When Gil's need to see Heather's emerald green eyes became too much, he gently cupped her face with his hands, very gently making her look at him.

"So… you're happy? With the way things are going?" He asked, his thumb tracing over her bottom lip.

Heather closed her eyes for a moment. She wasn't happy her daughter was dead. However, she was happy that Gil had been by her side through the past weeks events.

"I'm happy that you're back in my life." She paused, her breath held in her throat. "Hopefully things will stay that way."

Gil briefly kissed her. As they separated, he smiled. He wouldn't even consider leaving her; Not after everything they'd been through together during the previous two week's events.

"I wouldn't even consider leaving you," Gil shared his thoughts with her. As Katie continued gurgling happily, Heather looked up at him.

"I'll always be here for you."


End file.
